Electrical power cords are commonplace and are necessary in order to carry electrical energy from wall sockets (i.e., electrical outlets) to a multitude of common appliances, tools, etc. The electrical energy carried by such cords normally is 110 volts AC and is capable of inflicting serious injury or even death to a person who may come into direct electrical contact with such energy. For this reason, electrical cords are insulated.
However, conventional electrical power cords at one end must include outwardly extending prongs which slidably engage the energized electrical contacts in an electrical outlet when the prongs are inserted into the outlet. As soon as the prongs make electrical contact with the contacts in the outlet, electrical energy passes through the prongs and into the power cord. This happens even before the prongs are fully inserted into the electrical outlet.
Unfortunately, small children often place their fingers on the outwardly extending prongs of a power cord when attempting to insert the prongs into an electrical outlet. Consequently, small children can easily receive a strong electrical shock when attempting to insert the prongs into an electrical outlet.
Another problem which has been observed with electrical power cords concerns the fact that they can become inadvertently disconnected from an electrical wall socket (e.g., by furniture being moved which catches on the cord, people who stumble into or trip over power cords, etc.). Sometimes this can create serious problems. For example, when the power cord extends from the wall socket to a life-support system or to computer apparatus, unintended loss of electrical power can present serious or dangerous problems.
There has not heretofore been provided a safety electrical plug having the advantages described herein for preventing children from attempting to connect a power cord to an electrical outlet and for preventing a power cord from becoming inadvertently disconnected from an electrical outlet.